Todas as chances
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Eu não quero e não vou acreditar que tenho apenas uma chance para qualquer coisa que seja. Eu quero todas as chances. Todas as oportunidades. Eu quero tudo, você entende?" [Continuação de Sunflower]


**Todas as chances**

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem!

* * *

Desde que Usagi tinha pedido para as meninas darem uma chance para os shitennous, eles se encontravam semanalmente. Makoto usava qualquer uma das meninas como escudo. Por mais que Ned mantivesse aquela posição de quem não estava ai para o que estava acontecendo, Makoto conseguia, às vezes, perceber o olhar dele sobre ela. No princípio, isto a incomodava demais, mas com o tempo ela começou a... Gostar. E aquilo era extremamente preocupante. Ela era uma moça comprometida e não deveria gostar dos olhares de outro homem que não fosse o seu noivo. Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça tentando clarear os pensamentos.

"Está tudo bem, Mako-chan?" – Rei perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

"Ahn... O que?" – Makoto olhou para Rei surpresa como se fosse impossível ela estar ali – "Sim, sim! Estou bem..."

"Você parece um pouco confusa..." – Rei comentou sorrindo com suavidade – "Um doce por seus pensamentos."

"Você não ficaria nenhum um pouco satisfeita com meus pensamentos." – Makoto falou levantando os ombros.

"Não ando satisfeita nem com os meus..." – Rei comentou, olhando para Usagi que estava rindo de alguma piada de Jason – "Mas, posso pelo menos, não expressar meus pensamentos em voz alta."

E foi nessa hora que Rei se arrependeu de ter olhado para Jason e Usagi. Jason estava a encarando agora com um dos maiores sorrisos que ela já tinha visto no rosto dele. Não que sorrisos não fossem comuns no rosto dele, mas aquele era relativamente perturbador porque ela sabia que ele ia aprontar alguma coisa. E ele estava começando neste exato momento enquanto andava em direção a ela. Quando Makoto viu aquilo, começou a levantar devagarzinho, como se assim Rei não pudesse ver, mas Rei a segurou pelo pulso.

"Não ouse me abandonar aqui." – Rei falou entre os dentes.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não vá me querer aqui, Rei-chan..." – Makoto murmurou.

"E quem disse que eu me importo com o que ele quer?" – Rei sibilou.

"É sempre bom saber o quanto as pessoas te prezam, sabe..." – Jason falou sorridente, em frente as duas.

Makoto olhou para ele tentando ver se o sorriso dele ia falhar diante da expressão quase glacial de Rei. Mas não, continuava tão radiante quanto antes.

"Você não tem desconfiometro?" – Rei perguntou – "Eu estava conversando com a Mako-chan e você nos atrapalhou."

"Mas você me chamou!" – ele falou ainda risonho.

"Eu o que?" – Rei olhou como se ele fosse louco.

"Você me chamou com o seu olhar, Reizinha!" – ele explicou com detalhes – "Seu olhar ardente me atraiu até a sua presença."

"Eu realmente preciso sair daqui!" – Makoto falou se levantando em indo em direção das outras meninas que estavam conversando no outro canto da sala.

"Olha o que você fez!" - Rei falou, olhando para Makoto praticamente correndo.

"Ela quis nos dar mais privacidade." – Jason respondeu se sentando no lugar onde antes estava Makoto.

"E quem disse que eu quero ter privacidade com você?" – ela perguntou séria.

"Por que? Você prefere em público?" – ele perguntou com um tom que beirava a inocência. Mas ele não era nenhum pouco inocente.

"Eu não quero fazer nada com você nem em público e nem na privacidade. Entende?" – Rei falou se inclinando para ele.

"Você só diz isso porque não sabe o que eu posso fazer." – ele falou sorrindo e o sorriso só aumentou quando ele percebeu que ela estava corando – "Rei, Rei, Rei... O que você está pensando, hein?"

"Eu realmente não preciso te aguentar, Jason." – Rei falou depois de respirar fundo –"Não sou obrigada. O que você quer?"

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você terminou o seu namoro." – ele falou subitamente sério.

"E qual das fofoqueiras fez o serviço: Minako ou Usagi?" – Rei perguntou.

"Então é verdade?" – ele perguntou meio esperançoso.

"Isso não muda nada entre nós." – ela respondeu, fingindo que não tinha notado a mudança de tom dele.

"Mas eu te desafiei a terminar com o namoradinho." – ele comentou sorrindo – "E você terminou."

"Eu não fiz isso porque você disse para eu fazer!"– Rei olhou para ele como quem queria fuzilá-lo – " Nada do que eu faço é pensando em você."

"O que faz disto muito mais fofo. Está tudo no seu subconsciente!" – ele conseguia ignorar todos os olhares feios dela como se não fosse nada.

"Não se sinta tão importante!" – ela respondeu irritada.

"Eu não me sinto importante... Mas eu queria ser... Para você." – ele falou, olhando subitamente para o próprio sapato e voltando o olhar para ela – "Eu só pensei que com o fim do seu namoro... A gente poderia fazer acontecer o que começamos no Silver Millennium."

"Nós não começamos nada... Eram apenas olhares." – Rei falou meio constrangida.

"Sim..." – ele sorriu de lado – "Mas um olhar pode ser um bom começo."

* * *

Rei estava consultando o fogo. Lá fora uma tempestade caia, o que era de esperar naquela época do ano, mas o que Rei não esperava era o que ela estava vendo no momento. Minako tinha acabado de entrar no templo. As roupas estavam molhadas e o cabelo quase pingando.

"Pelo o que é mais sagrado, Minako!" – Rei a repreendeu – "O que você tem na cabeça? Estava correndo no meio do temporal?! Você vai ficar doente!"

"Obvio que não!" – Minako respondeu irritada – "Não sou tão tola! Eu esperei a chuva passar, mas não consegui fugir do chuvisco que começou a cair quando estava subindo as escadarias."

Rei juntou os lábios em uma linha fina, tentando não responder com uma provocação. Em vez disto, guiou Minako pelos ombros até seu quarto e sem qualquer autorização da garota loira, começou a tirar a roupa molhada. Jogou uma toalha para Minako enquanto buscava uma roupa seca. Quando lhe entregou a roupa, percebeu que Minako apenas tinha se envolvido com a toalha e olhava para o nada.

"Minako se vista." – Rei ordenou sem nem mesmo disfarçar.

Minako a olhou ainda com irritação, jogou a toalha sobre a cama, sem esconder a própria nudez, e se vestiu sem falar nada. Rei pegou a tolha, após ela se sentar, e começou a secar os cabelos dela com força.

"Seu plano é me castigar arrancando meus cabelos?" – Minako perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Qual é a razão para isto?" – Rei não a respondeu – "Ficar doente ou chamar atenção?"

"Eu já disse: foi apenas uma chuvinha." – Minako respondeu – "Eu esperei o temporal passar."

"O temporal está lá fora ainda." – Rei comentou.

"Ele deu uma trégua para eu chegar aqui." – Minako murmurou.

"O que aconteceu?" – Rei puxou os cabelos de Minako com cuidado para o lado.

"Eu só não queria ficar sozinha." – Minako comentou.

"Você mora mais perto da Usagi-chan." – Rei falou enquanto desembaraçava os cabelos – "Você não teria tomado chuva se tivesse ido para lá."

"Mas ele está lá..."

"Quem, o Mamoru?" – Rei perguntou e Minako concordou com a cabeça – "Qual o problema de ele estar lá?"

Minako não respondeu de imediato. Rei a forçou a se virar de frente para ela e viu os olhos da amiga brilhantes de uma forma não comum.

"O que foi que o Kunzite fez com você!?" – Rei estava possessa e não ia esconder isto. Para a sua surpresa, Minako deu uma risada. Era fria e seca, mas era uma risada. – "Minako?"

"Eu destruí tudo..." – a voz de Minako estava calma demais.

"Vocês brigarem?" – Rei perguntou preocupada. Minako era passional demais para estar daquele jeito após um término de namoro com ele – "O que foi que ele te fez?"

"Ele não fez coisa alguma." – Minako olhou para Rei com o cenho franzido – "Por que você acha que foi ele quem fez algo errado?"

"Porque você ama aquele idiota." – Rei respondeu com sinceridade.

Minako sorriu de um jeito triste. Rei quase sentiu seu próprio coração se partir vendo aquilo.

"Eu acho..." – Minako sussurrou – "Que ele me ama mais. E, eu também acho, que é por isso que eu vou destruir tudo."

"Do que você está falando, Minako?" – Rei perguntou mais preocupada do que antes. Talvez Minako estivesse com febre por causa da chuva e agora estava delirando. – "Vem aqui." – ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Minako e verificou que ela estava com a temperatura normal e com um olhar que ela só tinha visto em Silver Millennium: maduro demais para a garota alegre que deveria estar na frente dela.

"Eu parti o coração dele." – Minako respondeu.

"Acho justo levando em consideração que você parece tão quebrada quanto." – Rei respondeu.

"Você não entende!" – Minako falou um pouco desesperada – "Eu pus tudo a perder."

"Não seja tão dramática." – Rei falou com calma – "Vocês são como a Usagi e o Mamoru."

"Não, Rei... Nós não somos. Ninguém é como eles." – Minako olhou para baixo e algumas lágrimas caíram. Ela se apressou em secar o rosto, mas Rei já tinha visto.

Rei suspirou antes de puxar Minako para um abraço. Minako se apoiou sobre ela como se não tivesse mais forças para se sustentar.

"Vamos fingir que você ficou doente." – Rei começou a falar enquanto fazia movimentos circulares nas costas de Minako – "Você vai se deitar e descansar. Não vou deixar ninguém te incomodar. Ninguém mesmo. Tudo bem?"

Minako concordou mais uma vez com a cabeça e se deixou guiar mais uma vez por Rei. Não tinha muito que fazer mesmo, se conseguisse dormir, seria melhor. Ela acabou demorando a dormir. Rei observou o quanto à respiração dela parecia se acalmar, mas sem chegar a dormir. Rei deitou na cama, junto com Minako, e esperou até que a outra adormecesse.

* * *

Minako coçou os olhos, se virando na cama, e percebeu que não estava no quarto dela. Depois de alguns instantes ela se lembrou de que estava na casa de Rei. Quando ela decidiu se levantar, de verdade, encontrou o olhar atento de Usagi sobre ela.

"Bom dia, V-chan." – o sorriso dela era suave.

"Bom dia... Rei te chamou aqui?" – Minako perguntou receosa.

"Não, V-chan." – Usagi se levantou da cadeira que estava até então e se sentou na cama, ao lado de Minako – "A Rei quase brigou comigo quando eu disse que queria conversar com você." – ela respondeu, afagando os cabelos de Minako – "Estava preocupada."

"Desculpe o transtorno, Usagi-chan." – Minako falou sorrindo.

"Não é transtorno nenhum, V-chan. Vocês se preocupam tanto comigo que eu ficar um pouquinho preocupada com vocês não é nada." – Usagi respondeu sorrindo.

"Ela podia fazer um pouco menos de drama." – Rei falou entrando no quarto – "Você está com a pior aparência que eu já vi, Minako."

"Eu dormi com os cabelos molhados, oras..." – Minako respondeu, olhando as pontas do próprio cabelo – "Claro que não ia ficar bom."

"Ela estava péssima ontem." – Rei falou para Usagi – "Falando coisas sobre o Kunzite e de ter destruído tudo. Acho que o tudo deve ser o relacionamento deles."

"Rei!?" – Minako reclamou indignada.

"Eu sei disso, Rei-chan." – Usagi respondeu a outra garota ignorando Minako.

"Como é que é?!" – Minako perguntou olhando para as duas que pareciam estar em uma conversa particular só entre elas – "Vocês estão me ignorando, é isso?"

"Pelo tudo que é mais sagrado, Minako! Você está falando igual ao Jason!" – Rei falou horrorizada para ela.

"Ah que terrível! Eu te lembro o Jadeite!" – Minako respondeu exasperada – "E como você ficou sabendo disso, Usagi-chan?"

"O Zach disse para o Mamo-chan que o Kevin-san não estava muito bem ontem. Apesar de que eu não sei como alguém consegue perceber que Kevin-san está bem ou mal... Bom, então eu tentei te achar e o Ártemis disse que você não tinha voltado para casa e então eu liguei os pontos." – Usagi explicou calmamente.

Minako piscou algumas vezes, olhando surpresa para Usagi. Não se podia fazer mais nada sem todo mundo saber por aqui.

"Mas eu estou bem." – respondeu por fim.

"Sim, agora você está." – Rei sentou no outro lado da cama – "Mas ontem você não estava e eu acho que você pode não estar bem no futuro também."

Minako olhou para Rei surpresa.

"V-chan, vocês brigaram, não foi?" – Usagi perguntou com suavidade. Minako concordou com a cabeça se sentindo um pouco acuada pelas duas. Tinham se unido para fazerem perguntas ao mesmo tempo e Minako acabava respondendo no susto. – "Foi por causa do Ace-san?"

"Como você sabe?" – Minako perguntou mais surpresa.

"Eu disse, Usagi!" – Rei bateu o punho fechado sobre a palma da mão – "Que se eles se encontrassem ia dar briga!"

"Eu conversei com o Ace-san sobre... O que aconteceu." – Usagi continuou – "Eu pedi para ele não atrapalhar a sua vida, V-chan."

"Você conversou com ele quando?" – Minako perguntou em alerta – "Por favor, Usagi-chan, não me diga que você foi conversar com ele depois do que aconteceu no Negaverso?"

"Sim, eu fui..."

"Usagi-chan, isso é perigoso!" – Rei emendou com Minako.

"Mas ele não é perigoso!" – Usagi argumentou.

"Suas definições de perigoso quase sempre estão erradas, Usagi." – Rei falou com um tom de briga – "Você acha que todos são tão bons quanto você!"

"Como que a conversa de vocês chegaram ao ponto de você falar para ele não me atrapalhar?" – Minako perguntou, ignorando o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

"Eu fui falar com ele sobre a maldição, V-chan." – Usagi disse tímida – "Eu não acreditava que ele podia ter te falado aquelas coisas..."

"Acreditava? Agora você acredita?" – Minako perguntou.

"Que tipo de conversa vocês tiveram?" – Rei não sabia de qual maldição elas estavam falando, mas Usagi parecia depressiva demais para se preocupar com isto agora.

"O que foi que ele te disse?" – Minako perguntou séria – "Usagi-chan?"

"Que a culpa era minha..." – Usagi murmurou baixinho.

"Usagi-chan," – Minako pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos – "Jamais, nunca, mais nunca mesmo, acredite nisto! Você não tem culpa de nada! Você é a criatura mais sem culpa que existe neste mundo! E esta nunca deveria ter sido jogada para cima de você! Você está me ouvindo?"

Os olhos de Usagi encheram de água automaticamente e as lágrimas começaram a cair sem restrição alguma. Para o desespero de Rei que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo e agonia de Minako que se achava a responsável por aquilo.

"E-eu... Juro para vocês duas que só quero que todas vocês sejam felizes..." – Usagi disse entre as lágrimas cada vez mais abundantes – "Eu... Nunca quis que vocês fossem infelizes de qualquer forma que fosse... Vocês... São... As minhas melhores amigas... Vocês merecem... Amar também..."

"Usagi-chan..." – Minako sussurrou tão baixo que a voz não era mais do que sopro – "Se acalme, sim...?"

"Pare de tolice, Usagi-chan!" – Rei respondeu tentando se manter mais controlada já que Minako parecia a beira das lágrimas também – "Nós sabemos disto. Você nunca ia desejar o mal a ninguém, quanto mais a nós."

"M-mas... Eu fiz m-mal a vocês..." – Usagi disse entre os soluços.

"Shiii..." – Minako murmurou beijando a testa de Usagi – "Você não fez nada, Usagi-chan... Ignore qualquer coisa que o Saijou tenha te falado. Ele sempre faz isso: joga com as palavras e te faz sentir mal."

"Mas, V-chan, ele falou a verdade..." – o queixo de Usagi estava tremendo – "Você deixou de ter uma vida para ser minha senshi!"

"Eu ganhei uma vida sendo a sua senshi, Usagi-chan!" – Minako respondeu com ênfase – "Eu não teria amigas como você, tão pura e doce; a Rei," – Minako pegou a mão de Rei antes de continuar e olhou para ela – "Tão destemida e cheia de razão. E a Ami, com toda aquela timidez e inteligência, e a Mako também, forte e corajosa! Eu jamais teria conhecido o Artie, e por mais que ele seja insuportável as vezes, eu sentiria a falta dele. Muita falta. Eu não poderia ter uma vida feliz sem vocês. Até mesmo da Haruka-san eu sentiria falta! Não fale isso, por favor, nunca mais volte a falar isso!"

"Mas, V-chan... Você poderia ter um namorado e ser feliz com ele..." – Usagi continuou a argumentar – "Sem precisar escolher entre ele e o seu dever."

"Talvez... Mas aí eu não teria conhecido o Kunzite." – Minako respondeu, secando as lágrimas de Usagi – "E de que valeria essa vida de paz e sem escolhas se eu não ia estar com ele de qualquer forma, hmm?"

Usagi olhou para Minako como se tentasse descobrir que ela estava mentindo, mas só conseguia ver os olhos azuis brilhando com a esperança que ela entendesse o que lhe era dito. Usagi balançou a cabeça concordando com Minako e tentou secar o rosto antes de falar de novo, mas foi impedida por Minako.

"Usagi-chan, você vai me prometer que nunca mais, está me ouvindo?," – Minako falou, segurando Usagi pelos ombros – "Nunca mais mesmo, você vai ter qualquer tipo de conversa com o Saijou. Me promete?"

"Mas V-chan... Ele está sofrendo também..." – Usagi murmurou.

"Isso não me importa quando ele estiver usando isso para te magoar, Usagi!" – Minako respondeu – "Não estou te pedindo muito, só que fique longe dele."

"Está bem..." – Usagi respondeu olhando para baixo – "Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa também. Você não vai desistir do Kevin-san por causa do Ace, da maldição."

"Não vou, Usagi-chan..." – Minako respondeu séria, mas como obrigação do que por concordar com aquilo.

"Eu posso saber do que vocês estão falando?" – Rei perguntou intrigada – "Que maldição é essa?"

"É uma história antiga, Rei-chan..." – Minako respondeu com suavidade, ficando feliz ao sentir Usagi buscando um abraço, e sorrindo para Rei – "Eu te conto depois. Como todos os detalhes."

"Você também, Rei-chan." – Usagi falou desencostando a cabeça do ombro de Minako e pegando as mãos de Rei.

"Eu não vou te prometer que vou me entender com ninguém, Usagi-chan." – Rei respondeu.

"Não precisa me prometer isto. Não quero definir com quem você deve ficar." – Usagi estava praticamente suplicando – "Mas você vai tentar, não vai? Vai ser feliz?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Usagi-chan." – Rei respondeu depois de suspirar – "Eu não vou deixar de ser feliz por causa de ninguém."

"Ótimo!" – Usagi falou empolgada, pulando por cima de Minako e se jogando nos braços de Rei.

"Eiiii, vocês estão me amassando aqui!" – Minako reclamou enquanto Rei estava rindo alto.

"Rei-chan," – Usagi disse bem perto dela, ainda por cima de Minako – "Dê uma chance para ele, sim... O pior que pode acontecer é não dar certo e cada um seguir seu caminho. Mas, se der certo, vai ser muito bom para você."

"Usagi..."

"Eu só estou comentando." – Usagi falou sorrindo e beijou o rosto de Rei – "Só isso!"

Rei chegou a conclusão que nenhuma delas jamais negariam algo a Usagi.

* * *

Jason desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para o aparelho como se estivesse com problemas em aceitar como aquilo funcionava. Zach, que até então estava concentrado na sua leitura, começou a observar o outro. Por fim, Jason colocou o telefone celular no bolso e se virou para Zach:

"O que você quer?"

"Parece que você recebeu uma ligação de uma assombração ou algo do tipo..." – Zach falou, fingindo que voltava a leitura.

"Ah, e você vai falar só isso?" – Jason perguntou enquanto levantava uma das sobrancelhas.

"Como?" – Zack perguntou levantando a cabeça.

"Facilite para nós." – Ned apareceu no portal entre a sala e a cozinha do apartamento – "E nos diga quem te ligou."

"Cara, você não cansa de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros?" – Jason reclamou com Ned.

"Você está na minha casa, eu escuto o que eu quiser!" – Ned respondeu como se fosse completamente lógico ouvir as conversas alheias.

"Ele não precisa me dizer quem era." – Zach falou, passando a página do livro – "Pela reação dele após a ligação encerrar e a falta de piadas nos últimos... hmm... 5 minutos, deve ter sido a Hino-san."

"Mas ele devia estar mais felizinho, não?" – Ned perguntou se jogando no sofá ao lado de Zach que olhou com ele desprezo por estar lhe atrapalhando.

"Eu não disse que era ela." – Jason respondeu.

"E não precisa dizer." – Zach falou e o olhou como se fosse obvio demais – "E, se eu tivesse recebido uma ligação da Mars, não estaria feliz também. Ela é assustadora demais."

"Ela não é assustadora!" – Jason reclamou – "Ela tem personalidade forte!"

"E ele está apaixonado!" – Ned soltou uma gargalhada.

"Estou e não nego!" – Jason falou deixando os dois sozinhos na sala e voltando um pouco depois – "E eu acho que estou melhor do que vocês que ficam fingindo que não estão sentindo nada."

"É sempre bom conversar com pessoas honestas!" – Zach falou.

"Eu não estou fingindo que não sinto nada." – Ned falou cruzando as pernas e arrumando a sua postura – "Eu simplesmente decidi seguir em frente."

"O que?" – Zack olhou para ele surpreso.

"Ele quis dizer que está dando em cima de outra pessoa." – Jason respondeu – "E, se eu fosse você, ficaria preocupado. Quando a Makoto descobrir isto, as coisas não vão ficar boas para o seu lado."

"Mas é exatamente isto que eu quero!" – Ned respondeu jogando as mãos para o alto.

"Quando eu disse que as coisas não vão ficar boas para o seu lado, eu quero dizer que vão ficar ruins! Muito ruins! Não estou falando dela com ciúmes de você." – Jason falou sério – "Ou você acha que as senshis vão ficar felizes em saber que você está se engraçando para cima de uma das amigas delas?"

"Ned, você tem problemas na cabeça?" – Zach perguntou irritado – "A gente está tentando conquistar a confiança das senshis! Já basta essa possível briga do Kevin com a Aino!"

"Não acho que meu possível desentendimento com a Minako afete alguma coisa em relação a interação das senshis conosco." – Kevin entrou na sala e Jason quase escorregou de susto – "Agora, se o que você está fazendo para chamar a atenção da Kino, de alguma forma atrapalhar esta frágil relação, você não vai precisar se preocupar com as senshis. Eu mesmo vou fazer você se arrepender."

"Esse foi o sinal para eu me mandar!" – Jason falou e saiu definitivamente. Zach voltou a atenção para sua leitura. Ned encarou Kevin por alguns instantes antes de acenar com a cabeça em concordância.

* * *

Ele estava ansioso. Rei era algo tão etéreo que nunca tinha imaginado que ela usava coisas como telefones. Ele subiu as escadarias devagar, pensando no que falaria para ela ou se era melhor apenas ouvir. Quando ele chegou ao topo, ela estava parada com os braços cruzados o esperando.

"Você está atrasado." – ela disse séria.

"Eram muitos os degraus para subir." – ele falou em resposta.

"Você quer que eu leve isso a sério?" – ela perguntou ainda com a mesma expressão séria.

"Claro que quero." – ele respondeu com sinceridade – "É só olhar para baixo que você vai conseguir ver a quantidade absurda de degraus que tem neste templo!"

"Jason, pare de tagarelar coisas sem sentido." – Rei falou tentando segurar a vontade de rir – "Por favor, entre... Não quero conversar aqui de fora."

Ele a seguiu sem falar mais nada. Os dois entraram na sala onde ficava o fogo. Jason olhou por alguns instantes para o fogo acesso antes de fixar toda a atenção em Rei. Ela se sentou em um dos futons e sem chegar olhar para ele, começou a falar:

"Eu precisava conversar com você."

"Esta parte eu tinha entendido." – ele comentou ainda olhando para o fogo como se tivesse hipnotizado.

"Você não vai se sentar?" – ela perguntou com delicadeza.

Jason desviou o olhar do fogo e acenou com a cabeça, sentando em frente a ela.

"Exatamente o que você queria falar comigo?" – ele perguntou atento a ela agora.

"Bom..." – Rei se sentiu constrangida de repente.

Após Usagi ir embora, não antes de Minako a mimar e ela própria acabar concordando com o que Usagi quisesse, Minako contou toda a história da tal maldição para Rei. Claro que Rei suspeitava ser uma versão resumida, mas não vou forçou a barra já que Minako parecia desconfortável o suficiente em contar aquilo para ela. Mas, querendo ou não, aquela história a impressionou.

Ela nunca tinha visto as coisas sob aquela ótica. Sobre o quanto ela poderia ser sozinha estar relacionado a ser uma senshi. Não queria pensar sobre as escolhas que tinha feito no passado. O que tinha acontecido em Silver Millennium devia ficar em Silver Millennium. Claro que, ao contrário de Minako, ela não tinha se remoído por anos, alimentada pelas lembranças do passado. Mas, até então, ela estava tomando decisões baseadas em fatos do passado. Não queria admitir, mas as palavras de Usagi tinham batido fundo nela.

"Você ficou sabendo da discussão da Minako com o Kevin, eu imagino." – Rei começou a falar.

"Sim..." – ele respondeu confuso – "Acho que eles estão exagerando, mas não acredito que seja tão sério assim."

"É sobre isso que quero falar com você." – Rei apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

"Sobre os dois?" – ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso – "Eu até gosto de colocar mais lenha na fogueira, mas sem um dos dois aqui não tem graça."

"Não. Sobre a situação em que eles estão." – Rei falou baixo – "Eu não quero chegar a este ponto."

"Que ponto?" – Jason perguntou sério.

"Eu falo desse sofrimento. As coisas não deveriam ser assim."

"Eu sempre achei que fazia parte dos grandes romances sofrer antes de chegar no final feliz." – Jason falou sem nenhum vestígio de humor.

"Não, não é. A vida não precisa ter todas essas trágicas reviravoltas." – Rei respondeu.

"Mas a vida é feita de reviravoltas, Rei." – ele respondeu com o cenho franzido – "Por exemplo, você achou que nunca mais iria me ver, mas eu estou aqui."

"Esta não é uma reviravolta trágica, Jason." – ela respondeu olhando para ele fixamente – "Agora, eles ficarem juntos para ter esse desentendimento é trágico. Não é uma reviravolta normal."

"Eu acredito que quando ele se acalmar... Ou ela..."

"Jason, não vai adiantar." – Rei falou com suavidade – "Minako acha que de alguma forma o universo conspira contra a felicidade dela. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu convencê-la da primeira vez... Não acho que ele vá conseguir novamente."

"Isso seria terrível." – Jason falou com o olhar perdido – "A vida é tão mais fácil com as pessoas estão felizes, sabe... Mas ainda não entendi o que isto está relacionado com nós."

"Não quero agir assim, ao ponto de achar que não mereço ser feliz." – Rei respondeu – "Acreditar com tanta força nisto a ponto de me boicotar."

"Minako é uma mulher sensata, Rei-san. Não acredito que ela esteja se boicotando..."

"Jason, pare de falar da Minako se não vou começar a achar que você está afim dela." – Rei o cortou.

"A maioria das pessoas acha que é você que está afim dela." – ele retrucou.

"Sejamos honestos, ela que é completamente apaixonada por mim!" – Rei respondeu e Jason gargalhou.

"Sério, Mars, eu não conhecia esse seu lado." – ele falou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você não está prestando atenção em mim, Jason." – Rei falou com suavidade.

"Estou sim!" – ele respondeu e abriu os braços em um gesto gracioso – "Eu sou todo ouvidos."

"Eu não quero estar nesta posição. Eu não quero achar que tenho apenas uma chance e a qualquer desentendimento, por mais bobo que seja, achar que tudo está perdido." – Rei falou com urgência apesar do tom de voz ser calmo – "Eu não quero me reduzir a ser apenas que tenho que fazer... Quero ser o quero ser."

"Você pode ser o que quiser ninguém está te impedindo." – ele falou sério.

"Preste atenção no que estou falando." – Rei segurou o queixo dele entre os dedos. Jason chegou a conclusão que era relativamente ridículo como ela, sendo tão pequena, conseguia imobilizá-lo fazendo praticamente nada. –"Eu não quero e não vou acreditar que tenho apenas uma chance para qualquer coisa que seja. Eu quero todas as chances. Todas as oportunidades. Eu quero tudo, você entende?"

"Certo..." – ele respondeu franzindo o cenho – "Você quer tudo... E quer agora?"

"Sim, eu quero agora." – ela respondeu e deu um tapinha nele, que respondeu com um 'ai' e uma expressão revoltada – "Não faça graça de mim."

"Eu não estava fazendo gracinha nenhuma!" – ele respondeu ainda revoltado.

"Você entendeu o que eu te disse?" – ela perguntou séria.

"Sim. Eu só estou me certificando se entendi direito." – ele respondeu.

"Não seja tão sério. Isto não combina com você." – ela disse sorrindo.

"Por mais que isto me deixe feliz, eu acho que você está impressionada." – ele respondeu sem acompanhar o sorriso.

"Impressionada?" – ela sorriu com ironia – "Eu não fico impressionada, Jason. Eu sei exatamente do que estou falando. Eu quero dar uma chance, não, chances, todas as chances que forem possíveis, para nós."

Jason olhou para ela por alguns instantes e piscou lentamente. Ela suspirou exasperada e tentou usar outro método.

"Você disse para mim que eu estava escondendo as minhas próprias vontades, se lembra?" – ela continuou sem esperar a resposta dele – "Você tinha razão. Durante muito tempo, eu me senti diferente de todos. Eu tinha poderes que mais ninguém possuía... Isso me incomodava demais. Quando Usagi e Ami apareceram e me contaram que eu era uma senshi, eu me senti... Completa. Tudo fazia sentido. Então, a partir disto, decidi que eu era isto: uma senshi."

Ela parou por alguns instantes e procurou o olhar dele para se certificar se ele a estava acompanhando.

"O problema disto tudo é que eu resumi toda a minha vida a isto. Ao que ao eu do passado faria..." – Rei voltou a falar e entrelaçou os dedos de uma das mãos dele com os seus dedos – "E as minhas últimas reações em relação a você é um reflexo disto. Eu não estou impressionada com a história de ninguém, Jason... Eu estou decidindo o que fazer sem precisar do aval da Mars do passado. A Mars do passado só trocaria olhares com o Jadeite do passado. Agora, o que nós do presente, vamos fazer em relação a isto? Repetir tudo de novo?"

Jason sorriu abertamente:

"Você sabe muito bem a minha opinião sobre isto..."

"Sua opinião eu sei." – Rei apertou os dedos dele que estão entre os seus – "Eu quero saber qual é a atitude que você vai tomar."

"O que?" – Jason a olhou confuso.

"Claro! Eu tinha que ficar com o mais tapado deles." – Rei falou para ninguém em especial

"Eu não sou..." – Jason não terminou a frase. Rei tinha se inclinado para ele e estava muito perto.

"O que você estava falando?" – ela perguntou, pegando uma onda dos cabelos dele entre os dedos. Jason colocou as duas mãos sobre a cintura dela, puxando-a, sem cerimônia nenhuma, para o colo dele.

"Isso não importa agora." – ele respondeu com os olhos entreabertos.

"Então você é um tapado?" – Rei passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

"Talvez..." – ele murmurou e então ele encostou os lábios sobre os dela suavemente.

Rei ficou irritada e o puxou mais contra si. Ela conseguiu sentir o risinho dele contra a sua boca e até conseguia imaginar ele a chamando de impaciente. Mas o que importava? Ela praticamente se jogou contra ele ao mesmo tempo em que aprofundava o beijo. Jason bateu as costas contra os futons e gemeu um 'ai' contra a boca de Rei.

"Que mulher agressiva." – ele murmurou segurando a nuca dela.

"Como se você não gostasse." – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Ah, eu gosto, sim, Reizinha.' – ele já estava com um daqueles sorrisos radiantes. Rei revirou os olhos mais uma vez antes de voltar a beijá-lo. 

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Esta é a minha segunda tentativa de juntar o Jason com a Rei. A primeira ficou faltando alguma coisa e eu deletei um pouco depois de postar. Nesta versão, usei a Minako meio como um motivo para a Rei mudar de opinião, já que a Minako sempre acha que é a protagonista de todas as minhas estórias.

Sobre o "possível desentendimento", citando o Kevin, da Minako e do Kevin, isto será postado na próxima fanfic. Era para tudo estar junto, mas ficou muito grande e, se estivesse junto, seria mais uma fanfic VenusxKunzite do que MarsxJadeite.


End file.
